new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Katarazor - Odcinek 40
Witajcie w 40 odcinku Katarazora! Nazwa tego odcinka to "Ciastka co spełniają przyszłość". Zapraszam! ---------------------------------- 31 październik Gang Kuli znowu zaczął atakować Katarazonię. Jak fajnie :) Kula: Seba, atakuj go! Seba wyleciał na drzewo. XD Kula: Matii! Matii również oberwał... Kula: Zróbcie coś!! Marika: I jak Sobek, powinniśmy skończyć? :) Sobek powalił WCK na ziemię. Sobek: Tak. Chodźmy na jakieś jedzenie. Wow. Marika: Czemu by nie? Marika i Sobek poszli. Kula: .....grr........grr......gr... W zamku Kula: AAAAAAAAAAA!! Czy wy głupie imbecyle nie potraficie NAWET JEDNYM PALCEM ich powalić?! No. Kula: Eh.....ostatnimi czasy nie jesteście w ciągłym ruchu.........co robić........co robi.... Kula wpadł na pomysł. Kula: WIEM! M WCK S i J: Co panie? :O Kula: Napiszę ogłoszenie dotyczące Katarazora! "WE WTOREK NOWY ODCINEK. POZDRAWIAM. KULA" W restauracji Sobek: To może to? Marika: E...........nie. Nigdy nie jadłam sushi. Sobek: W sumie ja też nie (patrzy w MENU) to może......to? Marika: A co to jest? Sobek: Bardzo śmieszne......chcesz to czy nie? Marika: Ale ja nie żartuję Sobek.....co to jest? Sobek: ..........frytki. XDDDDD Marika: A to się je? Sobek: ........czy coś jest nie tak Marika? Marika: Nieeeee, skąd? :D Wszystko dobrze.........jestem z innego wymiaru. Sobek: Co? Marika: JESTEM Z INNEGO WYMIARU..... A. To dlatego masz te moce. Sobek: (wzruszył ramionami) Marika: Chwila......nie dziwisz się? Sobek: Nie......w końcu uczęszczasz do szkoły międzywymiarowej......tam gdzie ja. Przychodzi kelnerka. Kelnerka: Dzień dobry, co podać? Sobek: Dla mnie zimny sok a dla niej..... Marika: Frytki. Oh :) XD Kelnerka: To wszystko? Marika: Tak. Kelnerka odeszła. W zamku Kula: Powiedz mi czym się prezentujesz.... Smoczek Ogórasek: ............Fifififiifiifififififififififififi XD Kula: Następny! Eddie: Poszukuję ładnej dziewczyny. Jest może tut... Nie, spierdalaj. Kula: NIE! Następny! Henro: Specjalizuję się grabiami... Kula: Następny! Ja pier..XD Fagott: Lubię pokonywać wrogów mojego pana! Kula: Super! A czym się prezentujesz? Fagott: ............przytulankami oczywiście! KURWA XDDD Kula: NIE! NASTĘPNY! NASTĘPNY! NASTĘPNY! NASTĘPNY!! Godzinę później Kula: To się nie może dziać naprawdę.......dlaczego tak w ogóle jest..... Ktoś usiadł na krześle koło Kuli. To był Kracjusz. O JA PIERDOLE :D Kracjusz: Ostatnia woda niegazowana w tym wymiarze. No chyba że wolisz pić z butelki. Kula: Nie dzięki.....(pije wodę)..........bardziej się wkurzam........(pije)..........(rzuca butelką) ŻE NIE MOGĘ ZNALEŹĆ IDEALNEGO MISTRZA WYKRADANIU KATARAZORA!............... I właśnie Kracjusz jest tym mistrzem :D chwila, co ty tu robisz? Kracjusz: Wypiłeś miksturę istnienia. Kula: Kiedy? Kracjusz: Wczoraj. Kula: Serio? XDDD Kracjusz: Przeczytałem ogłoszenie. Kula: I? Kracjusz: Zaakceptowałem je. Kula: Fajnie! XDDDDDDD Seba przybił małe brawa. Kracjusz uścinął ręke Kuli. Kracjusz: Widzimy się jutro 10:00. Wyśpij się :) O MÓJ BOŻE TEN KOLEŚ... Kracjusz zniknął. Kula: Czy ktoś wie gdzie on się podział? U Mariki i Sobka Sobek: I jak, było dobre? :) Marika: Było, było :) A to co? Sobek: To są ciasteczka z wróżbą. Jak w tytule. Podobno przepowiadają przyszłość. Ale ty chyba nie wierzysz w te bzdury.....nie? Marika: Przepowiadają przyszłość?! :O Sobek: Tak, ale to tylko... Marika otworzyła jedno ciastko i znalazła papierek mówiący: Sobek poślizgnął się i wyrzucił ciasteczka na głowę Mariki. Wow. :D Sobek: (wstał) Przepraszam, nic ci się nie stało? Marika: Sobek.......to jest mega! Sobek: ? Marika: Te ciasteczka przepowiadają przyszłość! Możemy dowiedzieć się co nas czeka! Raczej co Sobka czeka za 18 lat XDDD Sobek: Marika, ale to jest nie prawda.... Marika: Jak to nie? Przecież ciasteczka wylądowały mi na głowę a tu pisze że coś spadnie mi na głowę! Marika otworzyła kolejne: Marika: Ktoś przyjdzie niespodziewany.... Koleżanko, masz fioła. Sobek: Tak, tak, tak... Sobek poszedł pod drzwi i je otworzył. Sobek: Widzisz? Nikogo nie ma! Ktoś kurwa się zaraz wjebie :D Wiem to. Sobek otwierał drzwi i zamykał otwierał i zamykał i tak dalej. Sobek: Mówiłem? Dobra , kto chce chipsy? Oponeczek: Czy ktoś powiedział chipsy? Wiedziałem! Sobek: (krzyk) XD Oponeczek: Cześć Sobek, cześć Marika! Sobek: KTO CIĘ WYNAJĄŁ??!! HAHAHA! XDDDDD Oponeczek: Nikt, sam przyszłem. Sobek: Dobra...Oponeczek możesz powiedzieć Marice że ciasteczka z wróżbą kłamią? Oponeczek: Łohoho.......nawet tak nie mów! Ciasteczka mówią prawdę! Sobek: Eh....... Marika: Sobek, a może po prostu uwierzysz? Sobek: ..........nie. Ja pierdole XDDDD W zamku Seba, Matii, i WCK tańczyli. Kula: Słuchaj Kratek, mam nadzieję że mi pomożesz. Jak myślisz, dobry trening? Seba uderzył Matiego. Matii: A to za co? Seba: Nie wiem. Matii i Seba się pobili. XD Ten odcinek XDD Kula: Coś chyba nie przeczuwam. Ta, totalne pokraki. Janusz się przeteleportował. Janusz: Mistrzu! Dziewczyna myśli, o tym że ciasteczka z wróżbą mówią prawdę! Czy da się to wykorzystać? Kula: Cisza! Ja zadaję pytania! (Do Kracjusza) Jak myślisz Kratek, czy coś zdziałąmy? Kracjusz: yyyyyyy....... Taaaa.... Seba uderzył Matiego tak mocno że jego pięść utknęła w buzi Matiego. Seba: O nie! Utknęło! Kracjusz: Chyba......możemy coś zrobić.......z tymi.......ciasteczkami.... Janusz: Mistrzu podejdź! (Do ucha Kuli) Czy napewno mu ufasz? Kula: Oczywiście że tak! Kula poszedł z Kracjuszem. Czyli Kratek będzie oficjalnie pomagał Kuli? Spoczko. Dwóch fajnych antagonów postanowiło zjednoczyć siły i wpierdolić Sobusiowi. Jedno jest pewne. Kracjusz na pewno będzie chciał Katarazora więc niemożliwe jest aby tak po prostu się podporządkował dla Kuli. W centrum Marika: One naprawdę przewidują przyszłość! Sobek: Ile mam razy powtarzać że nie? Marika: Oj Sobek..... Za ścianą budynku. Marika i Sobek zobaczyli dwóch tańczących raperów. Byli zamaskowani. Sobek: Wow....ale całkiem nieźle! Za ścianą budynku. WCK podmienił ciasteczko Mariki z innym.... Kracjusz: Dobra robota! :) Kracjusz popatrzył się na Sobka i Marikę. Kula: TERAZ! Marika i Sobek: ?! Dwaj raperzy zdemaskowali się i byli to Matii i Seba. Serio? Sobek: Znowu wy? Szykujcie się na... Marika: Czekaj... Sobek: Co? Marika: "MIŁOŚĆ JEST ZAWSZE ODPOWIEDZIĄ NA WSZYSTKIE PYTANIA." Kracjusz: >:) Ohoho :D Sobek: Dobra Marika walczmy! Marika: Wybacz Sobek, ale ciasteczka zawsze mówią prawdę! Więc nie mam wyboru! Koleżanko XDDD Marika usiadła na ławce i położyła Katarazora. Kula: Tam jest! Tam jest! Kracjusz: Spokojnie, jeszcze nie...... Sobek był co chwilę bity przez Sebę, Matiego i WCK. Sobek: Marika, pomóż! Marika: Wybacz! Kula: Ten kryształ tam jest! Cały czas!! Kracjusz: Spokojnie! Mały, spokojnie! Nie denerwuj się! Kula: Nie wytrzymam! Sobek: Marika! Marika: No dobrze, ok! Przytulcie się! Sobek WCK Seba i Matii: CO? Marika: Przytulcie się! S S WCK i M: Ale.... Marika: (smutna twarz) Ohoho KURWA KOCHAM TEN ODCINEK. Sobek: No dobrze! Sobek przytulił Matiego. Sobek: To tylko dla Mariki! Matii: To tylko dla Kuli i Katarazora i podmienieniu ciasteczek! Kula zamarł. Kurwa XDDD Sobek: Chwila co? Marika: CO?! Matii: Tak........nie obraź się ale podmieniliśmy ciasteczko z wróżbą żeby Kula mógł zdobyć Katarazora. JA PIERDOLE XDDD Podczas gdy Matii mówił Kula się złościł. Ja też się kurwa złoszczę XDDD I cały plan w pizdu XDD Kula: DOSYĆ! SEBA, MATII, WCK, NA NICH!! Sobek: Oto właśnie chodziło! >:) Sobek kopnął WCK, Marika użyła pocisków na Matiego i Sebę. Szybko się to skończyło. Sobek: Pozamiatane! Kula: Przyrzekam Sobek, jeszcze cię dorwę! Kula i inni się steleportowali. W ostatniej chwili Kracjusz popatrzył się na Sobka i Marikę. Kracjusz: :D Kula zniknął z innymi. On się uśmiechnął.... .''' '''Interesujące... Sobek: A nie mówiłem że ciasteczka się nie spełniają? Marika: Tak miałeś rację. Ale przeczytajmy tego ostatniego! Sobek: ...... Marika: No co? Może nie spełniają przyszłości ale to wciąż ciasteczka! ;) Prawda. Nie no serio, prawda! Marika otworzyła ciastko i przeczytała wiadomość: OOOOOOO Marika i Sobek: .....................(śmiech) Właśnie zadarliście z ciasteczkami! W zamku Kracjusz pił wodę razem z Kulą i innymi. Kula: Może nie zdobyliśmy Katarazora ale miałeś całkiem niezły plan! >:D Kracjusz: Dzięki. (Podchodzi do okna i spogląda na księżyc) Wiesz.....nie jesteś jedynym który skończył źle na drodze zła. przez rodzinę Sobka.... O KURWA Kula: To będzie ekscytujące! Jak tylko zdobędę Katarazora to będzie się działo! Hahahahahahaha! Kracjusz: :) Kracjusz się odwrócił. Kracjusz: -_- OHOHOHOHO!! Podsumowanie . TEN GOŚCIU MA KURWA WIĘKSZE PLANY NIŻ TY KULA. Kryjcie się! Oto Kracjusz! Złodupca i totalny BADASS. Następny odcinek 27 lipca! Kategoria:Katarazor Kategoria:Katarazor - Kwadratowy Kategoria:Recenzje Kwadratowego Kategoria:Sezon 1